User talk:Vraieesprit
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 12:41, 8 June 2012 Hello Hi I'm Salubri an Admin here at the Bleach Wiki. If the Japanese Language is your passion or area of interest then try out the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner. We are always looking for capable and skilled translators currently only Adam Restling is are main go to guy (he isn't always available). We basically defer to him on all official translation for the site. We also predominately go by true Japanese translation as opposed to what Viz Media (as they are usually heavily Americanized) or the questionable fan translations done in scans (as they are usually rushed).-- Hiya - I'd like to do that but when I looked at the Translation page it didn't seem like new applications were being considered! I spend a lot of time correcting/retranslating/transliterating stuff from Bleach on forums and stuff, so I'd like to help out. Should I just leave a message with the person you mentioned??Vraieesprit (talk) 14:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually the admittance to the associate groups are open and free assuming the person is capable of doing the edits right. Just remember usually we go through some discussion if there is a serious edit involved. -- Hrm. Then how do I go about being included? Or am I now? I know some sites have translation tests before they let people translate for them - I've done that before on song lyric sites so wasn't sure if this was the same here...And sure. Some translations are ambiguous anyway o.O nature of the language...Vraieesprit (talk) 15:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :No we have nothing like that we can usually tell when someone doesnt really have any actual knowledge on the subject and are just using google translator or something. Basically all you have to do is add your name to the list on the translator page. --